How God made the Cullens
by Crossy
Summary: This story is a bit weird but it came to my head and i had to write it down. ever wondered how it all started, vampires and humans? or why god put bella and edward together? the cullens history from gods POV. first fanfic plz R&R!
1. The beginning

**_I own Nothing, Stephenie Meyer owns all (exept God) and we are all thankful she lets us play with her fabulous characters_**

**

* * *

****How God made the Cullens**

**The Beginning**

When God made the human race, he thought it was his greatest creation. They had honesty, bravery and kindness, faithfulness and generosity, and most of all, love. But then he wondered, how did he know they were his greatest creation if everything good always happened to them, how did he truly know they were faithful if he never tested their faith?

So God created temptation, to test his creations' faith and character. Unfortunately he was disappointed. Most did not resist the temptation, not knowing that they were meant to resist. But some did, they had an inner sense of right and wrong and that made God proud. However he couldn't help but be disgruntled that his so called "greatest creation" had gone so wrong.

God thought long and hard about this problem and he finally came up with a solution. He would make a new creature, better and yet worse: a predator - a punishment to the wicked number of his former creations that could not resist temptation.

These punishment creatures were not human so God took away the things that made humans what they were – their flaws. These creatures would be stronger, faster, smarter and more beautiful and they would never die. He also stopped their hearts and took away all their human fluids so they would not be tempted to hunt their own kind for food. With their fluids removed they couldn't have children so God gave them a substance that, if they could resist killing their prey, would change them. However God couldn't stand to take away the one thing he never regretting giving even the worst of his old creatures – love. In fact these new creatures could love more strongly and deeply than any other creature before them.

With his creatures complete he set them on the world and observed, only to be shocked by what he saw. God had made a mistake. He had made the blood lust in his new creatures so strong that they were preying on the good humans, as well as the bad. He had failed again. Hanging his head in shame he did the only thing he could think of to stop the outrageous slaughter. He chose three of his finest creatures and enhanced their abilities, giving them special powers, and ordered them to make sure the all others stayed in line and kept their true nature and identity secret from the humans. He also punished them, punished them all. He took away their dreams and the ability to sleep.

Then God left. He receded into the darkest corners of the universe to brood over his colossal mistake and wonder over and over again how he could possible make this right. He knew he couldn't just wipe them all out and start from scratch because even thought he was ashamed of them, he loved all his creations, large and small: and even if he did start from scratch, he might make another mistake, even bigger than the last. He couldn't risk it. He wished he could just take back his first mistake, take back temptation and let the humans be happy. But he couldn't, even he knew his restrictions. Once he had made a decision and added it to his world he couldn't take it back, it wasn't possible. So he just decided not to interfere again in what his creations did. Deep at the back of his mind, however, he thought that if even one of his new creations could resist the biggest temptation of all, resist their fundamental nature and stop themselves from being a monster – he would come back just to watch over this special being. He doubted it, but he hoped, and he waited.


	2. Carlisle

**Stephenie Meyer is the fantastic lady who made these characters, i'm just playin with them - i own nothing. **

**How God made the Cullens **

**Carlisle ****and Edward**

God waited for a few thousand years in the corners of the universe letting the world run its course. The humans who had witnessed the slaughter at the beginning of time grew to forget, but somehow superstitions of evil blood drinking creatures slipped through, and the humans called them vampires. Most of them just thought of vampires as silly stories to scare young ones and barely anybody truly believed. The vampires were still there, however, and still lead by the three males God had put in charge all those thousands of years ago; but some things had changed. More vampires had grown to have special abilities and some had even learned to sympathise with their prey, but none had even thought to resist feeding off them: so God still waited.

He was about to loose that last trickle of hope that it would ever happen, when suddenly, it did. It was about 1,640 years on by our count, but God knew it had been much, much longer. He rushed back to earth to see this amazing phenomenon, not really believing it could be true. But there it was. A single vampire named Carlisle Cullen, created at around the age of 23, refusing to drink human blood.

At first God thought he was simply refusing to come to terms with what had happened, as so many before him had done. God knew this because even though he had refused to interfere and tried to ignore the call of this planet, he had created it and it was part of him and he had secretly kept track of what was going on. He thought that this new vampire, like his predecessors, was simply being stubborn and would eventually give in to his nature. But that didn't explain what had drawn him to this particular being, and not all the others. So God stayed, mostly out of curiosity, but secretly hoping, as he always had, that the time had finally come for one of his creatures to live up to his expectations.

What he saw amazed him. Carlisle was not only refusing to drink human blood but he was trying to get rid of himself, so as not to harm them. Then this astounding being did something else that surprised God: he drank from an animal. Not only once but again and again, and God was so proud. This was what he had been waiting for; his perfect creation. A vampire born with enough compassion and kindness to stop himself hurting others.

God watched as Carlisle, with loving eyes, for a few hundred years as Carlisle grew to develop a level of resistance so strong that he could be in the same room as a bleeding human and resist the temptation to drink. He watched as Carlisle buried himself in his studies and tried to find away to help people: and he watched as Carlisle met his first three creations, the leaders of the vampires, the self named Volturi.

God loved Carlisle more than he had loved any other being he had created, but he could tell that he was sad. He knew Carlisle was lonely, but would never do anything about it because he would never risk hurting another. So God gave him a gift - the determination and resolve to do what he wanted and an opportunity to do so. And so Edward Cullen was born.

God was more proud of Carlisle than ever. He had tasted human blood and resisted; and more than that, he had passed on his own beliefs to his new companion, and loved him like a son. God was also proud of Edward. He had taken the different diet in his stride and respected Carlisle's wishes. God knew this might be due to the fact that Edward had special powers, like those he had bestowed on the Volturi, and so could sympathise with humans, but God didn't care. He loved his creations like he would his own sons watched over them always.


	3. Crisis of Faith

** to all those who reveiwed my story last time I LOVE YOU!! you seriously gave me some convidence! so a huge thanks to LinkinPark101, Arkai, RosalieHale123, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, wolf immortal, vampiregirl26, 11June11, Queen of Armageddon and LaTuaCantanteGirl! you guys ROCK!! **

**_Stephenie meyer owns all things twilight!!_

* * *

**

**How God made the Cullens**

**Edward's crisis of faith**

God was worried. He knew Carlisle like he knew himself so he could tell that, even though Carlisle was happier with Edward as a companion, it wasn't enough. He needed love. A love that God could never give him. A love he could feel, could receive and could return with the whole of his heart: True love.

And so Esme was born. She was kind and motherly and lovely in every way. But God felt a twinge of guilt, because the only way he could give his dear Carlisle this, without making _him_ feel guilty, was to make Esme so unhappy she would put her own life in grave danger. He knew, however, that the reward for her unhappiness was eternity with her true love; so he let it rest.

She and Carlisle were perfect together, as God knew they would be, and she even fitted in well with Edward, loving him as a mother would her only son. For a while everything was perfect but then something happened to change everything.

Edward left. He started killing humans. He broke Carlisle and Esme's hearts. This God couldn't stand. He was, if possible, more shocked and devastated than when he first saw his creatures' true nature. Edward had been like a son, he had followed the path, and he had betrayed him.

God truly didn't know what to do, so he got angry, and whilst he wracked his brains for a punishment great enough to counteract what had been done, every glance at Esme and Carlisle broke his heart once more. Then it came to him. He bestowed upon Edward the greatest punishment he could think of: he made him unable to fall in love with any of his own kind.

Unfortunately, it was right after this that Edward made a decision that God never suspected. He came back. God was instantly filled with regret and self hatred. Blinded by this he forgot that all his decisions, including punishments, were final. He needed to make sure that he couldn't undo his actions, he needed to test them.

And so Rosalie was born. She was so beautiful that any man that laid eyes on her perfect face would instantly fall in love with her. But Edward, to God and Rosalie's frustration, did not. God knew he had, once again, made a grave mistake. He had not only damned his beloved Edward to an eternity of loneliness, but he had turned an innocent girl into a creature who was fated to be unhappy with what she was.

Desperate to make at least one of those things right, he searched the earth for a sinner: the perfect sinner. And he found Emmett. Fun loving and boisterous, with no boundaries and no will what so ever to resist his temptation and take what he wanted. He was exactly the person who would take Rosalie's mind off her problems and help her have fun and be happy.

But there was one problem. God hated giving things without them being earned. So he turned his gift into a test. Rosalie had to prove she could love another as much as others loved her and, indeed, as much as she loved herself. She did God proud. She resisted open blood long enough to get Emmett to Carlisle so he could change him.

And so Emmett Cullen was born, and in him Rosalie gained her True love. God felt not one drop if regret for this because, in Rosalie, Emmett gained the girl of his dreams.

It did, however, remind him of the lingering ocean of regret and guilt he had for what he had done to Edward, and he cursed himself for making such a phenomenal mistake. Having solved Rosalie and Emmett's problems and placed them under the caring and guiding eyes of Carlisle, he left the Cullens to themselves, truly believing they would be better off without his interference.

Without his "family" to preoccupy his time he turned his attention to the other side of the globe and, to his surprise, he found something worth paying attention to.

* * *

**so there it was PLEASE REVIEW! **

**oh and i just wanted to remind people that i'm not trying to offend anyone, this was just one of the weird and random idea's my mind had and i'm not trying to be blaspemous. in my story god is more like a real person than an all powerful otherworldly being because, not being an all powerful otherworldly being myself, its easier for me to write like that. :p**

**love to you all!**


	4. alice and jasper

**_I own nothing! Stephenie meyer owns all!_ **

How God made the Cullens

**Alice and Jasper**

War

War between Humans, war between vampires, lives being lost: and in the middle of all this chaos and violence, was a vampire. A vampire with the unique power of empathy and who used this power to survive. A vampire who could feel all the feelings of his humans prey, and who just wanted to escape. A vampire called Jasper.

God decided there and then to protect this vampire and put an end to the pandemonium that had been going on underneath his nose.

First he put an end to the human war. Then he sent the Volturi to the south to clear up the mess between the vampires, and make it impossible for it to happen again; allowing jasper to break his ties with his vampire clan.

Now jasper was free to do as he wished, but God knew that resisting the urge to drink human blood would be a lot harder for him than for any of the Cullens. This was mainly because he had been drinking from humans for a long time, and once you had the taste then it is extremely difficult to go back. Most of the Cullens had either never tasted human blood because of Carlisle's influence as soon as they were changed or had only drank it briefly.

Jasper didn't have Carlisle to lead him and didn't know there was an alternative to human blood at all. He was all alone. God understood that he needed guidance from someone who knew of the lifestyle the Cullens led. He needed a companion. So god made one.

He created a female vampire with no human memories at all, who had the power of premonition. A vampire who's fun loving and carefree nature would correspond with Jaspers seriousness and reach out to his kind heart and allow him to enjoy himself. A vampire named Alice.

As soon as she awoke from her changing he gave her a vision: a vision of the Cullens and their lifestyle. Then he gave her a vision of Jasper, and the life they could have with the Cullens. A vision that showed the closeness they had, the love they shared and how happy they were together. It also showed that the reason they could have all this was because of their unique diet and showed how worthwhile it was.

As soon as Alice saw all these things she decided that was what she wanted. She didn't even start to drink human blood, going straight to animals for her supplement; knowing from her visions that it was the right thing to do.

Then she set out on her quest to find Jasper and start the bond she knew they would share. God protected her on this journey, helping her keep on the right track and leading her to him.

Once they had been united at last, Alice told Jasper about her visions and about the life they could lead. He could feel the love and honesty radiating of her and couldn't help but love her back. He knew he would follow her to the ends of the earth, even after such short time together.

And follow her he did. Together they set off on their journey to find the Cullens. Along the way Alice opened his mind to new ideas and softened his outlook on, what had so far been for him, a harsh and cruel world. They fitted together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle: and whilst Alice taught Jasper how to feed of animals instead of humans, Jasper helped Alice regain some of the experiences she could no longer remember from her human life.

All this time God sheltered them and helped them as much as he could on their journey and eventually they found the family they had been searching for. They were welcomed with open arms as if they had been just what the family were missing and they were soon nearly as close to all of the Cullens as they were to each other.

And so Alice and Jasper Cullen were born.

Now that everything had been sorted out, God turned his mind back to Edward and the problem that surrounded him. All during Alice and Jaspers journey God had been pondering it at the back of his mind and had finally come up with an idea…

* * *

**Love to you all!!**


	5. bella

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all, I own nothing._**

**How God Made the Cullens **

**Bella**

God knew he had made it impossible for Edward to fall in love with one of his own kind, a vampire. But he had not made it impossible for him to fall in love with a human or for him to _be_ in love with a vampire. God had realised that if Edward fell in love with a human who was then changed into a vampire he could still be in love with them!

So, just as he had with jasper and Alice, he created Edward's perfect soul mate. She had to be different from any human ever before because Edward, having been able to hear the thoughts of vampires and humans alike for years, knew how the typical human brain worked. She had to be unpredictable. She also had to be impervious to Edwards power of mind reading, because for their relationship to work they had to be on even ground.

She was loving and forgiving and would never hold what Edward was against him. She was selfless and kind. She was funny and fun to be with, intelligent with a good taste in music. She was Edward's perfect woman.

God knew that Edward was not attracted to girls like Rosalie so, in looks, he made her as different from Rosalie as possible, but still beautiful. He gave her long, dark chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was slender but still had curves. Her beauty wasn't artificial or flamboyant but simple and pure: she didn't spend lots of time doing hair and make up, but she didn't need to. She was just herself.

One thing she definitely wasn't, though, was vain. In her humility she didn't even realise the extent of her own beauty, or intelligence, or kindness – she just thought she was normal and plain. But she was special and even if she didn't know it, God did.

God was wary, however. He knew that Edward would never go back to killing humans again but still he wished to test his faith and resistance. So he made Bella's blood more tempting and more luscious than any other human's; and he increased this temptation for Edward especially. If he could resist the call of Bella's, and strive further against his natural instincts than any other vampire before him, then he could have his soul mate. He could fall in love.

In the mean time God watched over Bella and kept her safe and nurtured her through her biological parents until he thought she was ready. Ready to meet Edward, the man he knew would be the love of her life: and hopefully the love of her afterlife and entire existence.

He sent the Cullens to forks, a place where they had lived before and the place where he had cunningly placed Charlie, Bella's father, a few years ago. He let them settle in and then lead Renee, Bella's mother and fun loving best friend, to fall in love again.

God knew Bella's selflessness would kick in and, just as he suspected, she sent herself away to live with her father in forks. It was all set up. She went to the same high school as the Cullens and they met. He then left her protection up to them.

At first God was worried that Edward would fail, would give in to the thirst for Bella's blood, and would lose his only chance at true love: but as he watched his heart swelled with pride as he saw him resist her and then come back to his family even knowing the threat.

He watched as Edward became more intrigued and started to talk to her and realise how special she was. He watched as Bella became dependant on him and realised how much she liked him. He watched as they both became obsessed, Edward following her in secret and protecting her, Bella waiting for him and keeping an eye out for him at school and constantly thinking about him. He was watching as Bella figured out their secret and as Edward revealed himself to her completely.

He saw them fall in Love. He saw Edward overcome his lust for her blood completely and saw them getting closer, physically and emotionally. He saw Bella fitting in and getting close to all the Cullens and considering them her own family.

They overcame all the obstacles placed in their way and their love shined brighter than ever for it. God watched all of this, guiding all of the Cullens and caring for them.

He knew in his heart that now all was well and there was nothing left to do but watch over them always, and wait for his true family to join him in heaven.

* * *

**Well thats the end, I really hoped you all liked it but please reveiw and tell me if I did alright or if I should just give up writing now. **

**You might be wondering why I left out all mention of werewolves. I decided that it was way too complicated to do them and vampires but I might do one with them included too - the thing is this was how god made the cullens and werewolves wouldnt really be in it alot exept for the beginning and the end. besides we know pretty much all we can about them from billy's story and theres not much to add - even from gods point of veiw.**

**if you have any questions or noticed any spelling mistakes or anything like that reveiw or PM and ask me. **

**Once again not trying to be insulting to any religion or religious people, just following my kooky over active imagination ;)**

**Love to you all!!**


End file.
